1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment solution for ink-jet recording, an ink set, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ink-jet recording method, the recording is performed by discharging an ink in a liquid droplet form from a large number of nozzles provided for an ink-jet head. For example, a high quality image can be recorded on a variety of recording media thereby, and hence the ink-jet recording method is widely utilized. A recording method of the two-part reaction type is known as one of the ink-jet recording methods as described above, wherein two liquids, i.e., an ink and a treatment solution for aggregating the ink are reacted to aggregate the ink, and thus the fixation of the ink is facilitated. Up to the present, treatment solutions have been suggested, which are blended with a cationic polymer and/or a polyvalent metal ion having the action to aggregate the pigment.